


A Different Kind of Magic

by incapricious



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/pseuds/incapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One benefit of having accidentally revealed his magic to Arthur and the knights is this: Merlin can whittle a dildo while sitting by the fire and they'll think he's making a magic wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 1 of Merlin summerpornathon. Prompt: sex toys.

One benefit of having accidentally revealed his magic to Arthur and the knights is this: Merlin can whittle a dildo while sitting by the fire and they'll think he's making a magic wand.

Merlin doesn't see how they can make that mistake -- he carved the branch smooth, thick enough at the base to touch thumb and ring finger around, and tapered as it extends up towards the slightly bulbous tip.

But Arthur saw Merlin use magic hundreds of times and always dismissed it as something else, until he no longer could. People see what they expect to see. Warlocks make wands, not sex toys.

Still, Merlin is disappointed the first few evenings on the journey back to Camelot. He hoped that Arthur would see the way Merlin gripped the wood, the way he ran his hand along it as he crooned magic words, and would recognize the motion.

On the journey from Camelot, after nights of hearing Arthur's furtive motions in the dark, the rhythm increasing its pace, Merlin couldn't help but join in, his cock so hard that every slide of his hand threw him into ecstasy.

The first time Merlin moaned, Arthur stopped. But the next night, he moaned in return, and the night after that as well.

But then the battle happened, and in a single instant, Merlin saw his options: allow Arthur to die, or stop every enemy's heart at once.

He chose the latter, with an unintentional display of lightning shooting from his palm.

Arthur told the knights, as they stood in the smoldering clearing, that Merlin saved their lives, and they owed him their gratitude. And he still lets Merlin share his tent, and serve his food and drink. He still smiles at him.

But at night Arthur is still and silent.

::

It's done. Arthur is telling the story about the time he tracked a giant boar; he's only just got to the part where he picked up its trail after a rain; he'll be hours yet before retiring. Merlin stands and slips into the shadows, finding the tent a quiet respite after the roaring fire.

He removes his clothing and lies on his back, breathing deeply. He slips the head of the dildo into himself slowly, feeling the enchantments activate, making the wood slick and warm. He slides it in a little more, and his cock begins to harden.

He loves this. He loves the slight burning that turns into a deep sparkling pleasure, the way his body yields as the wood pushes him open, the way it feels to be filled.

With a whisper, he issues a command and the dildo begins to move in and out, shallowly at first, and then with more forceful thrusts. Merlin puts his hands over his eyes and imagines it's Arthur's cock and not a piece of wood.

He can almost hear Arthur saying his name. "Merlin. Merlin!"

"Arthur," he whispers, and takes his hands off his eyes, intending to put them on his cock. He is so close. Just a few touches should push him over the edge.

Except his hands never reach their destination, because Arthur is there, in the tent, watching the dildo move in and out of Merlin and rubbing at his cock through his clothing.

"Fuck me Arthur," moans Merlin as he comes, almost choked by the intensity of it.

Once the aftershocks have stopped, he mutters the words needed to still the movement of the wood, but lets it stay where it is, resting inside of him. His cock softens, pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

Arthur drops to his knees next to Merlin and places a hand on his chest. "Merlin, I..." he says, and then shakes his head, leans over, and kisses the side of Merlin's neck. He kisses Merlin's jaw next, and then his cheek, and then his lips. Merlin opens his mouth and lets Arthur's tongue curl with his.

"Merlin," whispers Arthur a minute later, moving to press his lips to Merlin's ear. "Did you mean it? Can I?"

It takes Merlin a moment to realize what Arthur means. He heard the words Merlin has said hundreds of times, always alone before now. "Yes. Yes, Arthur. Please."

Arthur sits up and touches the end of the dildo, sending a shiver through Merlin. "I knew what this was, you know."

"An imperfect substitute for you?"

A look of surprise steals over Arthur's face, quickly replaced by wicked delight. "Yes," he says, "exactly."


End file.
